gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Navy Editorial - Issue 1
Royal Navy Editorial - December 10, 1744 Diplomatic News From the War front The Anglo-Spanish War, which has been on an unofficial ceasefire for the past month, is beginning to rise once again. As King Carlos Clemente had passed, his son, Gaius Julius Caesar, is now taking his seat on the throne. He plans to continue his father's quest to conquer the Caribbean in a new guild, The Delta Republic. It is believed that their tactics are to slowly gain control of British loyalists, and turn them against Britain. First General of the Royal Marines Johnathan O' Reilly fell victim to one of the Spanish press gangs, but fortunately escaped throughout the Tortuga swamp. "God, those bastards are trying to get anyone they can. They just try to convince you that the King is coming to a downfall, and they then offer you a position as officer in one of their divisions. They almost broke one of my Marines, who was swiftly reminded of his duty. Be mindful of them, and do not allow them to get under your skin." Johnathan O' Reilly, speaking to reporters about the mess, claims that "They try to get under your skin" and that letting it get to you forces you to join them. "You must stay firm!" Jeremiah Garland, Second General of the Royal Marines, while drilling his Marines in Port Royal Town Square. He strongly agrees with O' Reilly, and also adds his own advice that if you are to fall victim to the press gangs, you act like they are not there and continue with the action you are currently dealt with. Board of Inquiry On the events of the previous days, Eric Machawk and Goldcraver are soon to be tried for different charges by the Royal Navy Board of Inquiry, run by The British Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty. The official documents are copied below Eric Machawk, On the events of this and previous days, December 9 and December 10, 1744, you are hereby brought upon this Board of Inquiry of the Royal Navy for the charges verbally stated in the below sentences. The charges for which you are to be tried upon include the following; '''treason' against His Most Royal Majesty, King of England, Duke of Hanover, and leader of the British Empire, King George Augustus Breasly II of England; conspiracy against superiors both within the East India Trading Company and Royal British Marines; and furthermore armed robbery'''of the Royal British Marine's Fort Charles. Should the defendant be found guilty on two or more of these charges the punishment is to be of the extreme '''dishonourable 'dischargement '''from any faction you are affiliated involving British territories or property. May God have mercy on your soul. Goldcraver, On the events of this and previous days, December 9 and December 10, 1744, you are hereby brought upon this Board of Inquiry of the Royal Navy for the charges verbally stated in the below sentences. The charges for which you are to be tried upon include and or may not be limited to the following; '''treason to the first degree '''against His Most Royal Majesty, King of England, Duke of Hanover, and leader of the British Empire, King George Augustus Breasly II of England; '''conspiracy '''against superiors both within the East India Trading Company, Royal British Navy, and Royal British Marines; and the furthermore '''assault '''superiors. Should the defendant be found guilty on one of the above charges, the punishment is to be of '''exile '''from Great Britain. May God have mercy on your soul. Category:Newspapers Category:Royal Navy Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:World Role-Play